Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for attaching a component to a plate-shaped member, in which a pair of mount members are respectively engaged with a pair of mutually-opposing edges of an opening portion made in a plate-shaped member, and a component is fixed to the pair of mount members from a front surface side of the plate-shaped member.
Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique, Japanese Patent No. 4407545 describes a structure for attaching a component to a plate-shaped member, in which a design component is attached to a front surface side of a roof lining material (plate-shaped member) of an automobile by: placing a mount (mount member) on a back surface side of an opening portion made in the roof lining material; inserting insertion leg portions of the design component from the front surface side to the back surface side of the opening portion in the roof lining material; and bringing engaging claws at tip ends of the insertion leg portions into engagement with holes in the mount, respectively.